


Only One Kiss for Us

by littlepai



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crush, First Kiss, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepai/pseuds/littlepai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a crush on one of his best friends and decides to tell him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Kiss for Us

**Author's Note:**

> I usually see Jasico more as a bromance, but I've been hitten by a lot of Jasico feels and here's the result.  
> Good reading! Thanks to Jpanlver for the beta reading!

Jason knew he was stupid. He didn’t want to admit it even to himself, but a part of him- the wildest one- which he usually repressed since he was a child, knew that he was crushing on one of his best friends. It was one of those subtle attractions when you start thinking about someone when you really shouldn’t.  
Nico’s face popped up in his mind in the least appropriate times, like when he was with Piper or when they were eating at the table they shared with Percy since the Camp Half-Blood battle. Nico was always, in some ways, in the back of his mind. When they were together he focused almost only on the son of Hades trying to anticipate everything he needed (“Are you cold, Nico? Are you hungry? You feeling sad?”). When he wasn’t there it was like there was something missing. He knew it was better to forget every feeling about Nico and leave the situation as it was. Nico, after all, was now starting to forget about Percy and to have some sort of interest in other boys, like Will Solace.  
Maybe Nico didn’t think anyone noticed, but Jason knew better. He was well aware of the electric current between the son of Hades and the son of Apollo since the battle. Also, he was with Piper.  
He liked Piper a lot. She was funny, strong, and didn’t deserve a boyfriend like him, one that enjoyed her company and loved her but also fancied his friend. Frustration and confusion rose in him. Sword fight, that’s what he needed. He took his armor and one of the training swords and went to the camp.  
“Of course,” thought Jason bitterly… because Nico was already there alone. The son of Hades was in his new Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, his arms even more muscled than in Croatia. Jason felt himself blushing but pretended otherwise.  
“Hello Nico” cheered him.  
Nico nodded in response, quiet as always. He was good looking in his black armor, black jeans and orange shirt. His hair were dark and messy as ever, but his eyes, even though still dark, were in some ways lighter, as if Nico was carrying less of a burden than in the past.  
“Wanna train together?” asked Jason.  
“Why not,” replied Nico.  
They started fighting. Of course, it was not a full powered fight, or they’d destroy Camp Half-Blood. Jason wasn’t using his wind powers and wasn’t flying, Nico wasn’t shadow-travelling, nor summoning zombies and skeletons. Just old sword fighting. Jason was good but Nico, even though physically weaker, was good too. The kid had trained with the undead, and in general, had an inner impetus that made him stand up against people bigger than him no matter what. Jason had not seen him fight Kronos, but Percy had told him about Nico’s role in the battle of Manhattan. Jason had believed him immediately.  
Nico was reckless, fearless and had a lot of will power. Jason liked him even more for that. Focus lost, Jason went down, Nico pointing his sword at him.  
“Jason, you ok? You seem…” began Nico, offering him his hand.  
“Thanks man” said Jason taking Nico’s hand and standing up. He held his hand for a second too long before letting go. Jason couldn’t avoid noticing that Nico was taller, even though he was still a head shorter than him. “I’m okay.”  
“If you say so” replied Nico, without further inquiries.  
“No, uhm, actually… can I talk to you for a second?” asked Jason. Nico looked at him and then nodded. The walked away from the training camp, heading to the lake.  
Jason wasn’t sure why he had decided to spit it out. After all their friendship was based on honesty: he had witnessed one of Nico’s worst moments in Dalmatia where Nico had been forced talking about his crush on Percy in front of him. If there was one person in the world who could understand and accept him no matter what, it was Nico. He had to confess.  
Even if saying it was one thing and doing it was different.  
“Nico,” he began. “I think I might have… feelings for you.”  
The son of Hades stared at him, speechless, then blushed and looked away. “Is that some kind of a joke?” he asked.  
“No, why do you think I should…”  
“It’s not that since I’m gay and you and Percy are the only guys knowing about it you have to pretend…”  
“No, no” Jason stopped Nico. “It’s not like that. I can assure you”. Then he took a breath and started talking. “I don’t know, I always think about you. I love Piper, but I think I love you, too. And I know about you and Will… No, look I know, don’t try to deny it,” added Jason hastily when Nico started to protest. “I have eyes and I’ve seen enough. I know that you deserve Will and you deserve happiness. I just… I want to kiss you. Just one time. Then we could go on like it’s never happened.”  
Jason felt better after his confession and worse at the same time. “There’s no way back now.” he said to himself.  
Nico was there at his left, thinking, apparently speechless. Then he looked him in the eyes and blurted out, “Jason I think I have some feelings for you too. But… I could kiss you right now because I like Will, but I don’t know if he likes me back and we’re not together or anything… but it’s not gonna happen a second time. And you have to promise me you’ll tell Piper”.  
Jason considered it. He trusted Piper, they had discussed about an open relationship. He had an idea that the only concern of Piper would be that she was not there to watch. He nodded, then awkwardly got closer to Nico.  
“If this is gonna be our only kiss… it should be perfect, Nico. You deserve that.” With those words, Jason kissed Nico right there by the lake.  
He touched Nico’s face slowly, stroking his silky hair. Then sucked his lips, tasting his tongue for the first time. Nico leaned closer, hugging him, kissing him back with a sort of despair like he was expressing for the first time something buried inside him for years.  
Jason, eyes closed, losing himself in the kiss. He didn’t even know how much time had passed… A minute? An hour? A week? It was like the entire world was away, and there was only Nico with him.  
When they pulled away Jason stared at Nico longingly. Nico didn’t look away. They were still hugging. Nico rested his head on Jason’s shoulder.  
“Thanks Jason,” Nico whispered.  
“Thanks Nico,” whispered Jason back. “I love you too.”


End file.
